Sing Me a Song
by FandomCrazy23
Summary: When Beckett pranks Castle one morning, how will it play out? Just some fluff
Hey I'm back after, what, 5 months of not posting? Sounds about right. Anyway, as I said, I'm back. Except not completely. My schedule hasn't really cleared up _that_ much, but I'm trying. It's days like these that get me wondering how I'll make it through high school and college if I'm struggling this much in middle school. Oh well, I digress. So much has changed in the 5 months since I've posted anything. Or written at all, really. I changed my username (if you haven't noticed), joined the Castle fandom and I have a new story for Castle that I'm going to post those of you who followed and favorited The Proposal, don't worry, I haven't given up on it. An update should be coming soon. I had some free time and decided to write this little Castle one shot so I hope you enjoy. As usual, reviews are always appreciated and any advice you have I will gladly accept. Enough from me, you can read the story now㈳8 Prompt at the end.

* * *

Castle woke up with bleary eyes and a dull headache. He had been up late writing and couldn't even remember when he had went to bed last night-probably sometime early this morning. Beckett had awoken quite a while ago, judging by the coolness of the sheets, and had let him sleep a bit longer. He shuffled into the bathroom, turning on the light, and squinted at the in"tensity of the brightness. Definitely had a headache. As he washed his face he felt a bit of stubble and made a mental note to shave.

Making his way into the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of his girlfriend flipping pancakes and the smell of coffee brewing. Filled with happiness at how comfortable Beckett seemed in his home (that he hoped would soon be _their_ home), he hugged her from behind with a dopey grin on his face.

"Morning beautiful," he murmured in her ear.

"Morning to you too," she said, turning to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Help yourself to some pancakes. I'm just about done." Lost in his own little world, castle did not notice the quirk of her lips or the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Castle sat down on a stool at the island, making a smiley face on his pancakes with whipped cream and Beckett joined him, placing a cup of coffee beside his plate. He grinned at her, looking a bit like the face on his pancakes. He looked quite adorable and Beckett felt almost guilty for what she did to his pancakes. Almost. With a look of absolute bliss Castle finally took the first bite of his breakfast. That look of bliss didn't last long. His face morphed into a look of confusion and then disgust before he stood up and spit it in the garbage.

"What did u do to the pancakes?" Castle questioned. Beckett bit her lip to hide her smile.

"What do you mean Castle? The pancakes are perfectly fine." Beckett ate a piece of her pancake to demonstrate. "See. Perfectly fine." Castle narrowed his eyes at her.

"Alright then, what did you do to my pancakes?"

"Why do you think I messed with your pancakes?"

"Answering with a question always means you're hiding something. Now what did you do?" Beckett's grin betrayed her, followed by her chuff of laughter from the memory of his face when he tasted the pancakes.

"Alright you got me Castle. Today is Make Your Own Holiday Day so I made today Prank Day and put some pretty unsavory ingredients in your pancakes." Castle had to admit, he loved playful Beckett, but payback was necessary.

"While I do have to admit that was a pretty good prank you do realize this means war, right?" A smirk made its way onto his face.

"Damn I did not think this through."

"Well...there is an alternative."

"Really Mr. Castle? _You_ have alternative to a prank war?"

"There is this one thing that I've wanted you to do for me and now provides the perfect opportunity." His smug smile of satisfaction made it seem that the alternative was hardly a better option, if it was better at all.

"And what's the alternative?" Obvious apprehension in her voice.

"I want you to sing me a song."

"You want me to what?"

"Sing, Beckett."

"What do you mean sing?"

"Don't you know what singing is?" Castle said, his tone patronizing.

"Don't get smart with me, you know what I mean."

"I'm assuming you want to know why would I want you to sing."

"Bingo buddy boy."

"That was so hot."

"What?"

"Your alliteration." Beckett rolled her eyes at that.

"Focus Castle. Why do you want me to sing for you."

"Oh yeah. Well I can't tell you right now."

"Your kidding me."

"Totally serious."

"When are you ever totally serious."

"Come on Beckett, I can be serious."

"I don't care how serious you think you are, I'm not doing it."

"But you have to do it. Either prank war or sing for me. There's no way around it. Remember you started this."

"Fine," she grumbled. "What do you want me to sing Castle? And I swear it's anything dirty I'm leaving."

"You know what? You pick the song. Surprise me." Beckett was taken aback. She expected that after all his insistence he would at least pick the song. Probably something embarrassing to to record her singing and show it to the boys, but he honestly seemed to want to hear her sing and that came as a shock to her. She had never thought of herself as a bad singer per se, but she didn't think she was particularly good that someone would want her to sing for them, yet Castle did. And for probably the millionth time, she wondered what she did to deserve such a sweet, kind, caring wonderful man in her life, much less as her boyfriend. Her boyfriend. Just the thought made her heart skip a beat, sing with happiness. And just like that she knew what to sing for him.

That night, after dinner, Beckett retrieved her guitar from where she left it in Castle's office and joined him in the living room. She sat down, strummed a few chords, and began to sing.

 _Oh, you're in my veins_

 _And I cannot get you out_

 _Oh, you're all I taste_

 _At night inside of my mouth_

 _Oh, you run away_

 _'Cause I am not what you found_

 _Oh, you're in my veins_

 _And I cannot get you out_

As the last notes ring out a soft smile blossoms on Beckett's face and she looks up to see Castle with a similar expression.

 _That_ is why I wanted you to sing for me.

* * *

Prompt: Castle makes Beckett sing a song for him as payback for a prank she played on him

A/N-Make Your Own Holiday Day is a real holiday on March 26 and I couldn't resist writing this fic. Plus I really love Stana's voice. I could listen to her sing forever.


End file.
